This disclosure relates generally to an airbag module. More particularly, this disclosure relates to strengthening portions of a case of an airbag module.
Airbag modules typically include a case providing a cavity. The case is anchored to the vehicle. An airbag and an inflator are positioned within the cavity, and then concealed by a cover. The case protects the undeployed airbag and directs the airbag when the airbag deploys. The airbag moves through a perforated tear seam in the cover during deployment. The deploying airbag generates considerable force.